Second to None
by NeonStrom
Summary: The Fates made a mistake that change the outcome of the first war, they allow Peter to live causing more blood shed then was plan. So after a prank that cause Gryffindor to be a girl for a day and one night stand with Salazar, what happens when sixteen years later Scarlet Gryffindor is forced to fix the past by going back to it but then come Sirius.Saving the world just got harder


Dumbledore wasn't worried at all when a certain new transfer student of his failed to arrive to the Grand Hall feast or when her name was called be sorted with the first years, in fact after a brief but rather humorous word with her he rather expected it; he couldn't help but glanced over at the Griffindor table eyeing the group of boys who dubbed themselves "the Marauders" a name which he knew suit the trouble making group perfectly. He pop another one of the lemon candy in his mouth-which he received from the same transfer student-as a small smile broke out and amusement twinkled in his soft blue eye; while most people thought Dumbledore knew every thing, not even him could expect what was to come.

_Those boys are in for a truly odd school year. _

The lights in Grand Hall dimmed even the enchanted sky darken leaving little light, causing most students from the four houses to look up to the Professors table and when Prof failed to light up the Hall once again, all heads turns towards Dumbledore who was siting calmly in the dark eating mot of those lemon,Dumbledore who minutes later looked up from his "meal" let out a small chuckle as he saw the confusion on the faces of the children causing Professor McGonagall to look at him curiously, with a slight frown.

" Headmaster, do you know what is going on, I can't seem get the ligh-" And with that note, her dark blue robes which when with her scowl were replaced with a pink skin tight spandex jumpsuit showing off the slim body no one thought she had, and her light brown hair which was beginning show some grays exploded out of her tight bun showing off a rocking Afro; now the Prof was beyond angry,she was enraged as she stood up and screeched over at what she thought to be Griffindor table " BOYS! FIFTY POIN-" and again she was interrupted as all of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table stood up in what appear to be a trance each of them even the first years wearing jumpsuit and rollerblades. At that point in time McGonagall was also in a trance shocking everyone when a pair of stoplights shone on them and familiar tune started playing causing all of Muggle-born student to cause an uproar of laugher as she along with the Ravenclaw started to sing and dancing along to the popular muggle song" Kung Fu Fighting"

_''Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they fought with expert timing_

Remus who was singing along turned to back toward his table ''James, this is amazing, how you mange to do it?" he asked his friend who was currently standing up with a huge grin singing along with Sirius Black, James lean over to Remus " This wasn't me, I thought you grew some balls and pulled a prank our dear Minne"Remus shook his head, his eye wide with mock hurt with a gasp when he said " It wasn't me, and Peter isn't here so'' he trailed off_ who other then them had the nerve to pull a prank at their dear Minne of at people_.

_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown_

_They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down_

_It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part_

_From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung_

_He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on_

_We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand_

_The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip_

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they did it with expert timing_

_(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing_

_Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning''_

It was around the time when song end when Minne awoke from her trance thank to some help from the Headmaster felt pity for her. And he really wanted to lure out his newest student by ruining her plan, Minne was outrage and of course like Remus she could help but assume the brown hair boy by the name of James Potter and his group of friends had something to do with it "JAMES POTTER, SIRUIS, REMUS, AND PETER HOW DARE YOU PULL SUCH A CHILDISH PRA-" and for the third time that day she was rudely interrupted putting her in a rather foul mood

" Miss?" ask a irritated female voice causing her to spin on her rollerblades toward the table she was sitting in earlier only to find a girl with scarlet hair and bright blue eyes wearing combat boots, ripped black stocking, a shorter then most grey skirt, a tight white down shirt, and a grey untied tie staring her down. Now every boy - even James and the first years-was drooling at the sight of her but no one felt quite like Sirius Black after one glance in her direction, and while everyone was drooling he couldn't but smirk and think _well, this is going to be one cool bird._

_ "_ While I would love to hear to scream your uptight little head off at those idiots, I have been threaten by our dear Headmaster" Turns her head ever so slightly toward Dumbledore shooting him a glare, while he only gave her a knowing smile" to clear their names by saying it ... was me, happy you old bitch" The Prof was shocked, not because she was just insulted by a fifteen year old girl- well maybe just a little- no it was because that girl in front of her was the first American to walk those halls ever.

" A ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM WHAT EVER HOUSE YOUR FROM!" She screech with a smug smile, but the girl in front of her only smirked

" That rather impossible, since I'm not even a student yet until that hat is place on my head, and since at prank was pulled before I even entered the school as a student even then I can't be charge which mean no point can be taken off" This cause the smile which McGonall wore so proudly to disappear it even caused Remus to curse ever so softly"Bloody hell, she right." Dumbledore who had watched this all happen ever so quietly spoke

"Well, this is Miss Scarlet Gri-Holmes, now can you step over to the hat, Miss" she gave a slight nod and sat on the stool, after what seem like hours that hat screamed" GRIFFENDOR!"


End file.
